


Mine

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Sam, Birthday, F/M, First Time, Gentle Dean, Knotting, Mating, Mentions of Breeding, NEST - Freeform, NSFW, Omega Reader, Omegas are trophies basically, Possessive Dean, Rough Dean, Smut, as much as I hate making Sam a beta, dowry, heat - Freeform, think that covers everything lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Omega!Reader has come of age and is ready to be presented to an Alpha as a mate. She is beautiful, well educated and everything an alpha could want. The only problem is, the one alpha that truly wants her doesn't have the means to pay her dowry...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Kind of a crappy summary, I know, but I had no idea what to write... Almost every A/B/O fic I've read shows the omega being treated somewhat like property. The omegas are either treated like trash and abused or treated like a rare treasure and spoiled. So, since I wanted to keep with the "usual" style of these fics I decided to present the reader in somewhat the same way but I tried to paint modern omegas as beautiful treasures that should be celebrated and loved, not something to used and bred.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this :)

* * *

Omegas. Throughout time they were treated as trash, they were worthless. Times have now changed and omegas are a dying breed, because of their rarity they have become prizes, trophies to be kept. When omegas are old enough to find a mate, they're auctioned off by their families for large dowries and given to the highest bidder. 

 

Now it was your turn. You had just turned eighteen and two years ago you had presented as an omega, your beta mother and alpha father couldn't be more thrilled. Your father was a hunter and your mother had stayed home to raise you while you were a young pup. Money was never abundant, but the bills were paid. Now their only concern was finding an alpha mate that would pay anything for you, and treat you like the prize your biology had made you. 

 

You were the perfect omega: Obedient, caring, rational (as much as your biology would allow you sometimes), young, and beautiful with large feminine curves, as well as an education. 

 

John and Mary Winchester had been good friends of your father and when Mary died, John and the boys came to stay with your family for a while. They were around before you were born, but they continued coming around for years to follow. When the boys ran away following fights with their father they would either go to your father's house or Bobby's, whichever was closer. 

 

You remember spending large parts of your childhood with boys, but once you got older your memories of the past three years were consumed by Sam. Dean, not so much. He had been distant to you, ever since you were fifteen. Sam had presented as a beta when he was younger, and Dean was an alpha in every sense of the word. He was strong, commanding, handsome, terrifying when he was angry, and his presence demanded respect. He was much like his father in that sense. 

 

On the day Dean began clearly avoiding you, you had said something sarcastic and that led to Sam chasing you around your house’s large backyard, running around the trees and when he'd get close you'd duck around the tree and pounce on him from behind. He was eight years older than you, but he'd humor your little games and he had fun doing it. Dean came stalking down the hill to where the two of you were and your posture immediately straightened in the presence of the older alpha, he came to tell Sam they were leaving when he paused. The air had changed, Dean inhaled deeply and realized it was you, he stood close to you and attempted to scent you. You hadn't yet presented but he could smell the faint trace of omega on your sweet skin. He forced himself away from the pleasurable scent when John bellowed from the porch, and he practically ran back up the hill. Sam shrugged and followed close behind. When you got to the porch to say goodbye, you saw Dean was already in the car. 

 

Your dad got a call that night from John, asking if anything strange had happened while you and the boys were down by the hill. You simply replied that Dean was acting weird. When your father asked you how, you shrugged, "I think he was... Scenting me, or trying to." Your father conveyed the message to John and hung up.  

 

A couple hours later John called back, "Hey Jason, sorry to bother you. I just wanted to let you know Dean finally told me that earlier he could smell omega on y/n. You might wanna start taking precautions with her." That was all it took. 

 

From that phone call on you were a prisoner in your own home, just to be safe. Sure enough, Dean had been right, a month later on your sixteenth birthday, you presented as an omega. Sammy and John still came around but Dean had become distant, he would wave at you from the front seat of the impala and if he did venture into the house, your father banished you to your room until he left. This went on for two annoying years, you wanted to see one of your two best friends again, you craved him. 

 

When you turned eighteen, your parents sat down to evaluate your worth. You'd make someone a fine omega, they'd just have to go bankrupt to have you. Dean wanted you, the moment he heard you were of age he wanted to drive to your house and beg your father for you, willing to throw away every ounce of alpha pride to have you. The Winchesters didn't have loads of money, but Dean was content with working off your debt for the rest of his life if it meant he could have you. 

 

He paced his father's living room for hours, and John watched from the corner of his eye before sending the boys on a quick overnight salt and burn. He was nearly thirty years old and hadn't mated yet. John pushed him towards betas and even joked that Dean could enjoy the battle of an alpha mate. Dean declined all suggestions and all of the betas that offered themselves to him as a mate. He wanted an omega, his omega. 

 

And you wanted your alpha. 

 

The next morning you lay in bed all day whimpering from the early stages of your heat's pain. Suppressants were your best friend right now, and they were barely working. You drug yourself from your bed to get a glass of water and a wet cloth. Fire coursed through every inch of your body and covered it with a thin sheen of sweat. Being miserably in pain you were unaware of the company that had shown up.  

 

John had walked in and immediately the smell of an omega entering heat hit him like a brick wall. "Shit, she must be getting bad up there." 

 

"She's been whimpering and crying all morning." Your father rubbed his forehead, unsure of what else to do. 

 

"Poor thing, nothing has helped. She must have taken a package of suppressants already." Your mother added. 

 

"Jason, she needs a mate. That's the only thing that'll help her right now." 

 

"we haven't found one yet." 

 

"I know, I came to make an offer for her." 

 

"You?" He was taken aback by the thought of his daughter with John, a man who already had three pups which were all older than her. 

 

John laughed, smiling a little, "Not me... Dean." 

 

"I don't know, John--" 

 

"Hear me out.  _ If _ , and only if she's okay with everything, I'll pay her dowry and give her to Dean. She can be sort of a birthday present for him. He's crazy about her, he must've paced the damn floor for three hours yesterday thinking about her. He'll be a good alpha. You know he will, he'll treat her right and take care of her, they'd breed good pups, he'll protect her. That's what every parent of an omega wants isn't it?" 

 

"Yeah, but I just don't know. What if she doesn't want to go to your boy, I don't wanna force her." 

 

"Dean doesn't even know I'm here. He and Sammy are on a hunt, they'll be back tonight, just in time for his birthday tomorrow. I wanted to have her home with me when he gets there." 

 

"Nicole, can you go talk her. See what she wants." She kissed him and walked up the stairs, knocking softly on her daughter's bedroom door. You whimpered and your mother entered the room. You instantly perked up at the smell of a foreign alpha, wanting his contact. Your mother closed the door when she saw you writhing for John's touch. 

 

"Sweetheart, John Winchester is downstairs. He made us an offer for you and your father wants to know how you'd feel being presented to Dean as a mate." Your heat hadn't even fully kicked in yet and you wanted to run downstairs to John begging him to take you to Dean.  

 

"Dean, please... Alpha. My alpha." You nodded vigorously in consent and even smiled though you were in pain. Your mother smiled and went back downstairs after kissing your burning forehead. 

 

"She said yes. She wants Dean." John smiled with pride knowing his son would claim you instantly. Your father sent your mother out for stronger suppressants while he and John discussed the specifics of your price. 

 

Once you were pumped full of suppressants, your mother helped you to John's truck and he lifted you in. From the car he called Dean telling him to take Sam to his house instead of John's. Dean was worried but John assured him everything was more than okay and that he had a surprise waiting.  

 

Ten minutes later he pulled into his son's driveway, the impala was already there and both boys were inside the house. Dean came out when he heard the truck and John instructed him to stay on the porch until he talked to him. He turned to you, "I'll be right back, Y/N. I'm gonna talk to Dean and he'll come get you." 

 

"Alpha... Want my--"  

 

"I know, sweetheart." John hopped out of the truck and went towards his son. Dean immediately smelled the pleasurable scent of omega heat on him, "happy birthday." John smiled, motioning to the truck. 

 

"Did you get me an omega? Dad." He rolled his eyes. “I told you, I just want--”

 

"It’s Y/N" Dean perked up and looked past his father to the truck. "You two have been wanting each other for years." 

 

"thank you... How did you--She must have cost a fortune." He said, amazed that his father would do something this big for him. 

 

"Don't worry about that, it's all taken care of. She's yours if you want her." Dean contemplated it, "Or I can let her go to another alpha." 

 

Dean growled, going to your side of the truck. Opening the door he was hit with your scent, the suppressants doing little to no good since you had been so close to an alpha for  the past twenty minutes. He eyes glowed with lust, "Son of a bitch, babygirl."  

 

"Dean... Please, I want... Alpha." He picked you up bridal style and kicked the door shut.  

 

"Go. Take Sammy with you." That was all he managed as he pushed past his dad and into the house, determined to lay claim on his young omega. 

 

Once in the house, Dean carried you past Sam who hauled ass for the door when he saw you in his brother's arms. Growing up with two alphas had taught him to avoid being near whatever it was an alpha wanted when they wanted it. 

 

Dean took you to his room, which had blankets thrown into a heap, "Nest?" You whimpered, shocked that your alpha had attempted a nest when he hadn't even known you were coming.  

 

"It ain't as pretty as you could make it, but I've been ruttin' like a fucking teenager thinking about you. God you smell good baby girl." He you lowered gently to the bed, and hovered above you. "You sure you want this, baby? I don't think I can stop once I start." 

 

"Want you alpha... Only you, Dean, for always. My alpha." You mewled, and he nestled his face in the curve of your neck, scenting the spot he'd leave his mark. He moved back, pulling your jeans down your legs, peppering tender kisses along every inch as he went. Throwing your pants to the floor, your tank top and his jeans quickly following, Dean looked into your eyes once more. He awaited one final consent before passing the point he wouldn't be able to pull himself back from. Overcome with desire and unable to form words, you let your legs fall open, allowing him to see the extent of your permission.  

 

"Oh, baby, you’re soaked through for me. My gorgeous little omega. I'm gonna try and take it slow, want you to enjoy your first time, okay." He tore off his shirt and slipped out of his boxers. The instant he settled on top of you, your hands were on him. Greedy hands finally taking in every inch that you could of your alpha's strong chest. He laughed and you felt it rumble through him. "You happy, babygirl?" You nodded panting out words of pleasure and submission, praising the man above you. You laced your hands around his shoulders and tried pulling him closer. "I know, I know. I need to get you ready though, make sure I don't hurt you. I finally got my baby in my arms and I'm not doing anything to ruin it." He kissed and nipped at the same spot on your neck he had been favoring earlier. 

 

He moved between your breasts, kissing them and palming them softly as he refocused his attention a little higher. His lips met yours and you melted into them, he ran his tongue over your bottom lip wanting entrance, which you were more than happy to permit. Lost deep within the kiss, you hadn't noticed his hand that had snaked down to underwear. He toyed with the lace at the top before trailing a finger down the stitching and closer to the area that needed contact. Instinctively you bucked into his touch and he smirked proudly, "Guess my baby girl does want me." You gasped in pleasure as he slipped his finger into your heat. He pumped slowly allowing you to adjust before adding another, "Fuck your tight. Such a perfect omega, never been touched." He kissed your neck again before lavishing your breasts with open mouthed kisses. You mewled, purred, and writhed beneath his heavenly touch. 

 

"I love you." You moaned as his continued his preparations. "Smell so good alpha." Your head fell back against the pillow and you tightened around his fingers, continuing to buck into each thrust of his hand, and everything went white for a moment. Your heart pounded in your ears and as the world came back to you, you looked up to see Dean grinning like an idiot. "felt amazing...what--" you stopped, panting. 

 

"You just had your first orgasm" he kissed your forehead and removed his fingers, causing you to moan at the loss. "Don't worry baby, I'm gonna make it a lot better now." He winked. 

 

He undid the hooks of your bra, adding it and your underwear to the growing pile of clothing on the floor, and returned his attention back to you. He ran his hands down your sides and slid you further down the bed, making you squeak in shock. "Shhh, its okay babygirl. Alpha's gonna take care of you... Fuck you're beautiful, baby. Makes it so hard to hold back." He positioned himself over you, pinning your wrists above your head with one hand and nipping once more at the soft flesh of you neck. He pumped his hard length a couple times, stealing your slick to lube himself, and entered you slowly. You whimpered in slight discomfort as he continued pressing in inch by inch. "You okay?" He panted, forcing himself to hold back from pounding you into the mattress. It hurt but it was an amazing pleasure/pain sensation and you craved more. You whimpered and pleaded in response, begging for more in between your own breathless pants. 

 

"Alpha, more, Dean please... don't wanna wait anymore, wanna be claimed.... Now." 

 

Before the word left your mouth completely, he buried himself deep inside you, until his pelvis was flush with yours. He stilled, allowing you to adjust for a moment and then he began a steady pace. He started slow and when you saw him struggling to refrain, you smiled, "Just let go, Dean. Show me what makes you the alpha." You winked. 

 

He gripped your hips tightly, and growled, pounding into you. The world around you spun as you were consumed with the pleasure of your well endowed alpha. The delicious sounds of skin against skin filled the air. Your hands quickly found his hair and were entangled within it, pulling him to crash his lips into yours. The angle change of him kissing you, mixed with the punishing pace he set, pushed you quickly over the edge. Your eyes fluttered shut, and pleasure washed over you. Little moans and praises fell effortlessly from your lips. "Oh alpha... So--ahh-- so big. Mine... My alpha." 

 

The sensation of you tightening around him coupled with the beautiful view of you arching, writhing, and moaning all for him was too much. He felt himself nearing his own pleasure point and his knot began to swell, "Can't--I'm gonna knot you baby. Claim my perfect little omega... Fuck baby, Takin' your alpha so good." He purred with an animalistic growl. 

 

He reached his climax, and as he spilled inside of you he sunk his canines into his favored spot on your neck, claiming you as his. You truly had your alpha, after three years of waiting, he was yours. And you were finally his. You felt a thin line of blood fall from your mark, he licked and kissed away the pain of his claim. The two of you lay panting, Dean rested his head on your chest, holding himself up on his arms. You ran your fingers through his sweat matted hair and kissed his forehead. "Thank you, Dean." 

 

"For what?" 

 

"Being my alpha... And being so good to me, trying to be gentle with me for as long as you could." You giggled. 

 

"I wanted to make it longer, but my alpha got through and I wanted every inch of my sweet omega all at once." 

 

"I'm so glad you didn't make me wait any longer... the second half was my favorite." You giggled, whispering the second half. 

 

"I didn't hurt you?" His eyes held a worried glow to them, and he brushed a strand of hair from your face. 

 

"It was a good kind of pain, I really liked it." You yawned quietly and your eyes began to fall shut. Dean laughed. 

 

"Alright, let's get you into a more comfortable position." He maneuvered the two of you into a spooning position, careful not to hurt either of you with his knot still swollen inside of you. "Get some rest, baby girl. Then we can have some more fun once you wake up." 

 

"can I ask you a question about sex?" You muttered, your eyes now completely closed. 

 

"what?" 

 

"Can you do it harder next time." A goofy smile fell across your lips. 

 

He chuckled and went to kiss you but you'd already drifted off. He tilted your head towards him and kissed you tenderly, "You  _ are _ my perfect omega." He smiled and was stolen by exhaustion just as quickly as you were. 


	2. Extended Ending: Two and a Half Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two and a half years into your "marriage" with Dean, you convince Sam and Cas to take the kids to a movie so you can have some alone time with your alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> This is kind of a requested chapter... about a month and a half ago, an unregistered user named Alex said they'd like to see Dean and the reader have pups, so here it is :)
> 
> Enjoy <3

* * *

 

"Oh alpha..." Dean looked up to see you standing in the doorway, your belly slightly rounded with his newest pup and a large slice of pie in your hand. He whistled, smiling at the view that stood before him.

 

"Damn, Sweetheart, I never get tired of seeing you like this."

 

You giggled, "I know, that's why I'm pregnant with our fourth pup... And that's why I asked Sam and Cas to take our other lovely little pups to that new cartoon movie they wanted to see."  

 

"So that was your idea?" He took the plate from you, moaning as he dug into the freshly made pie. "My sneaky little omega."

 

"Yep, and Sam promised to keep them out 'til ten to give me a night alone with my big, handsome Alpha." You kissed the scruff of his jaw and nestled into the couch, letting Dean lace an arm around your shoulder as he rested the plate on his lap.  

 

You happily watched the old western movie until Dean finished his pie and when he set the fork on the plate you felt his grip on your arm tighten. You knew what was coming and you had been waiting for it. You offered him better access to the still visible claiming mark on your neck and he nosed it, inhaling the soft arousal that was blossoming on your skin. "My sweet, sexy little omega, all gorgeous and full of my pups."

 

"Oh alpha." You mewled at the sensation of his teeth grazing your mark, and he slipped his other hand up to your hip, lifting you to straddle his lap. "Pretty soon I'll be too big for you to do that." You loved Dean and you were proud to be the mother of his children, but it got a little tiring after three pups with no breaks in between and now another on the way.

 

He tapped your pouty bottom lip with his index finger and smirked, "Sweetheart, you'll never be too big while you're carrying my pups. You will always be the most beautiful omega I ever laid eyes on... Maybe after this one I'll try to hold back."

 

"Maybe? Dean you know that you're way too accurate and I'm way too fertile for a 'maybe'. You even look at me when I'm in heat and I'm pregnant again." You teased.

 

"Yeah," he shrugged, "You're right, Babygirl. After four, I'll try not to be so knot happy."

 

"Thank you, Alpha... At least for a little while." You pressed your lips to his, and he helped you stand, moving to lay with his feet on the couch, then guiding you to rest between them. You laid your head against his strong chest and he toyed with your long H/C hair. Dean leaned in close to your ear and whispered, you could feel the heat of his breath on your skin.

 

"I love that after all these years you still call me Alpha."

 

"Well, I just-- I feel like you deserve it. You're my mate, my protector, the father of my children. You're everything an alpha should be and more, if anyone deserves the title it's you."

 

"You make it sound like I'm a hero, Sweetheart."

 

"Dean, you are," you sat up, with his help of course, and turned to face him. "You saved me. I was in really bad shape when your dad brought me to you. Knowing my dad, he probably would’ve panicked if he had to listen to me be in pain any longer. He could've given me away to the first alpha that offered a big dowry… Baby, I thank God for you everyday, because most alphas aren't like you. Even with the way society has changed, a lot of alphas still just claim an omega and treat 'em like they're nothing more than a little fucktoy for their personal amusement. You love me and you love our pups. Alpha... you're everything I ever dreamed of."

 

You could see your strong alpha fighting back tears and he pulled you into his arms. "I love you Babygirl, and I love our pups more than anything in the world. You gave me a life that I never thought I could have as a hunter... What do you say I take you upstairs and show you again what my little omega means to me?"

 

"I say knot me all you want big boy, because I'm already pregnant."  

 

He growled, "Damn, that's what I like hearin', Sweetheart."

 

You clung to Dean's shoulders when he surprised you by picking you up from the couch and carrying you up the stairs to your bedroom. He set you down gently, kissing you and trailing his fingers along your skin. "Ahh, alpha... Please." Your head fell back with pleasure and you laid back on the bed with his help, watching as he knelt over you, kissing up your stomach and chest. He came to rest at your mouth and pulled your bottom lip between his teeth, freeing it before nosing the mark on your neck. You fingers closed in his hair, pressing him into you claiming bite. "Please." You whined, feeling him smirk against your skin.

 

"Oh don't worry Sweetheart, I'm gonna take care of my girl." He slipped his hands under your tank top and pulled it over your head, lavishing your rounded stomach with kisses. "My gorgeous little omega." Next he slipped your yoga pants down your legs, bringing your lacy thong with them. He spread your legs, coursing his rough hands along your thighs, and pulling you closer to the edge of the bed. He dipped two fingers into your wet heat, and moaned. "Fuck, how're you always so wet."

 

"Ahh, 'cause of you Alpha. My strong alpha."  

 

He smirked, proud of your response, and began stretching you, scissoring his fingers inside you. "My sweet little omega, look so fuckin' sexy carrying my pup."

 

"Alpha please." You mewled, bucking into his hands. Dean leaned down to kiss your swollen belly and purred against your skin.  

 

"Don't worry little omega, you know your alpha always takes care of you." He slipped his fingers from you and you whimpered at the loss. "Shh, shh, shh. It's okay, Sweetheart." He positioned himself at your entrance and filled you slowly. After a few minutes of tender thrusts he leaned down to kiss you and you submitted fully, showing him your claim and letting him practically worship you. "Sweet omega."

 

"Dean... Harder alpha." He sped up a little, not wanting to get too rough while you were pregnant.

 

~~~~~~

 

Dean had always been so gentle with you, and he was an amazing father to your pups. He would spend almost every minute of free time either coloring with his little princess, or roughhousing with your twin sons that you both knew were bound to present as alphas like their father; and whenever he got home from a hunt, he was always right by your side helping with the pups and making sure you were as comfortable as you could be while pregnant. After Dean claimed you, the two of you had planned on having just one, but while pregnant with your first pup, Dean realized how much he loved seeing you like that. So, one thoroughly planned out first heat, your first pup, a set of twins, and an early heat later, here you were: lying in Dean’s arms, wrapped in the post-coital bliss that was your alpha.


End file.
